The Secret of Chrystalline
The Secret of Chrystalline is the sixth episode of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse. Plot "Maklar? Maklar? Oh, there you are. What are you doing? "Studying the Emrasapien Story." "Emrasapien? You mean Crystalline?" "Well, his extinct species, yes" "Emrasapiens are extinct? What happened?" "Petropia was destroyed. It killed the Petrosapiens and Emrasapiens. Petropia was restored by Ben Tennyson as Diamondhead. But it only restored Petropia and the Petrosapiens, not the Emrasapiens." "Didn't realize Diamondhead anc Crystalline live on the same planet." "Well, technically, Petrosapiens live on Petropia, Emrasapiens live IN it. They live at Petropia's core. Only near the core can the Emrasapiens find minerals they need to sustain their lives. It says only an Emrasapien can restore them to the core, but all of them are gone, so it is a worthless try." "Unless you're me. I have Crystalline. He's an Emrasapien. We can go to Petropia and restore them." "But my ship is still messed up." "I got someone who can fix it." Richard ran outside, and ran to Maklar's broken ship. "Come on, Simplicitrix. This time I WANT to go Grey Matter." Richard pressed down the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Grey Matter. "Maybe I'm getting the hang of this thing." Grey Matter jumped into Maklar's ship, and worked on everything inside that was broken. "Now to fix the outside stuff." Grey Matter jumped out of the ship. "I hate this thing has to be on Grey Matter's back." Grey Matter reached around and pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Un-Named. Un-Named used Upgrade's powers to morph around the ship, and fixed it. "Woah." Un-Named was so surprised, that he morphed off the ship, although was still able to fix the ship. Un-Named turned around and, to his horror, saw his bully, Albert. "THAT was awesome. What else can you do?" The Simplicitrix started to beep. "I can do this." Un-Named waited, and the Simplicitrix transformed Un-Named back to normal. "Wait, you turned yourself into Richard right?" "No, the watch did." "Well hand it over." "Can't. It's stuck to my wrist. Even if it wasn't I wouldnt." "Fine. I guess Lauren will just have to hear me out." "You woundn't dare." "Too late." "Maybe you need to chill out, Albert." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and turned into Articguana. "I KNEW I was getting the hang of this thing!" Albert started to run toward Lauren's. "Not on my watch." Artictguana shot ice in front of Albert's feet, causing him to slide even faster. "Thanks for the lift, Rhyneheart!" Maklar caught up with Richard. "What happened?" "No time to explain. I gotta catch Albert. Come on, I need Fasttrack!" Articguana pressed the Simplicitrix, and was changed into a new alien. "Huh? Some sort of burro alien." "Burro is a demeaning name. The actual name is a wild a-" "AS I WAS SAYING, a BURRO alien." Richard gave Maklar a threatening look. "Well, you annoy me enough with the Alien X crap so I guess I don't need to be annoyed by you correcting a burro-based name, so, this guy's name should be, Jack Assassin! Perfect! Wait a second, Maklar, how did you know the actual name of a donkey? You don't even know what crap means." "Well, I studied Earth animals so that I wouldn't be too surprised at them." "You studied animals instead of the human dictionary?" "Yes." "Well, I guess the good part is that you don't say as much stuff as you would if you had studied the human dictionary." "Less?" "Well, not less per say, but words that would be... inappropriate." Jack Assassin started to run after Albert, but it was too late, Albert had already gotten to Lauren and told her. "Wait, the donkey is Richard?" "Yeah" "So you like me?" "Uh, um. Well..." "Forget him liking you. He LOVES you." Jack Assassin transformed back into Richard. "So is it true? You in love with me?" "Yeah." Suddenly, Maklar came in with his ship. "All four of you get in." Very much later..... The ship landed on Petropia. Maklar, Richard, Lauren, and Olivia got out. Albert got out, but went to an opposite direction. "Ben Tennyson." "Richard Rhyneheart. So, you gonna recreate the Emrasapiens? I mean, they only exist in this universe, so I don't got the DNA sample of it, and not even this new Omnitrix can scan DNA of aliens from other universes." "Don't worry. I got one." "Well, you would, if I don't kill you first." Everyone looked over, and saw Albert had gotten Petrosapien armour. "I got this. I need Echo Echo. You hear me Omnitrix?" Ben pressed the Omnitrix, but was transformed into Rath. "RATH?! LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN OMNITRIX! RATH IS TIRED OF THE WHOLE ACCIDENTAL TRANSFORMATION THING THAT YOU KEEP DOING TO RATH SO RATH IS GONNA FIGHT THIS GUY ANYWAYS EVEN THOUGH RATH IS RATH AND NOT ECHO ECHO!" Rath ran up to Albert, but was easily defeated and transformed back. Richard pressed the Simplicitrix, and was transformed into Diamondhead. He shot at Albert. "Give up, Albert. You can't win." "I'm not Albert. I am... Alenbart!" "Alenbart? PFFFFT HAAHHAH! What kind of name is that? Uh-oh." Diamondhead dodged the blast from Albert, and kept Lauren and Olivia from getting hit. "We'll go to the core. You keep Albert busy." Richard, Olivia, and Lauren went to Petropia's core. Richard pressed the Simplictrix, and turned into Crystalline. "I hope this works." Crystalline ate some minerals, and then stuck his hands and wings into the core. There was a great flash of light, and minerals began to pull themselves together, and turned into the repoplulated Emrasapiens. Richard was thanked by them, and then he walked back to the surface with Olivia and Lauren. By the time they got back up there, Maklar had put Albert in hand cuffs. "So, was Alien X used? I mean, wouldn't an omnipotent alien be able to do the same?" "No, Alien X WASN'T used. Seriously, SHUT UP about him." Maklar and Richard continued to argue about Alien X. Major Events *The Emrasapiens are brought back to life. *Richard turns into Jack Assassin for the first time. *Richard turns into Articguana and Crystalline for the first time in Alpha-Omegaverse. *Richard's secret is revealed to one of his biggest enemies that isn't a villain. Simplicitrix debuts *Articguana *Jack Assassin *Crystalline Characters *Richard *Maklar *Ben *Olivia *Lauren *Albert Villains *Alenbart (Albert; temporarily) Aliens Used Actually Used by Richard *Grey Matter *Un-Named *Articguana (first reappearance) *Jack Assassin (debut; accidental; selected alien was Fasttrack) *Crystalline (first reappearance) *Diamondhead Used by Un-Named *Upgrade By Ben *Rath (accidental; selected alien was Echo Echo) Trivia *This is the first time Richard was seen using Articguana, but he was used some time during Richard 10 offscreen so it is counted as a reappearance. *Maklar mentions that Ben Tennyson restored Petropia, referencing "The Secret of Chromastone", which the episode is based from. *This is the first time Richard purposley went Grey Matter. *Un-Named displays his ability to use other species powers for the first time in Alpha-Omegaverse. *Ben Tennyson appears in this episode as a guest star. Other/See Also Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10